infinity101fandomcom-20200214-history
Upcoming Episodes
Winx Infinity: Girl Power * Started airing on April 30, 2016. Codes Normal font episodes - upcoming (have not aired yet) Italicized font episodes- airing completed The episodes of this series aired mostly in production order The episodes of the previous series also aired in production order Exceptions to this rule: * Episode titles that already are italicized will be bolded when airing is complete. Season 1 # Bloom's New Groove #''The Umbra Queen's New Line of Villains'' #''Return to Alfea'' #''The Power United'' #''Belevix to the Whole'' #''The Accursed Apple'' #''Prehistoric Bloom'' #''Inhale to the Infinite Ocean'' #''The Lost Pearls'' #''The Legendary Swordgirls'' #''Giselle's Reception'' #''Indiana Bloom and her Pals'' #''A Valencia Catastrophe'' #''Bloom's Induction'' #''Hodgepodge Racing'' #''Revenge of the Arachna Sisters'' #''The Missing Packages'' #''Villain Con'' #''The Umbra Queen's Theme Park'' #''Musa's Wish'' #''Team Battle Typhoon'' #''Sound of Music'' #''Extreme Facades'' #''Dive down to the Infinite Ocean'' #''Aquila's Triple Trouble'' #''The Specialist Recruitment'' #''Short hair day'' #''The Apparatus Fragment'' #''Deviantartia Attack'' #''The Umbra Queen's True Form'' #''The Umbra Queen's Raucous Wrath'' Preparation for Season 2 # The Harmonix Race # A Gift from the Blue Orchid Queen Season 2 # A Grasp of Light # Deviantartia Relations # Harmonix hears YOU! # The Umbra Queen's Umbra Dungeon # Likers of Water # Offerings to Daphne # Spiritual Journey to Maccia # The Ultra Winx Wing Maze # The Mystery of the Red Fountain # The Winx Band Concert # Mechanic Panic # Pixie Power # A Goth Legend # Cassandra's Bracelet # Valtor's Vigorous Vengeance # The Rise of the Mega Troll # Belevix United # Alfea's Archery Tournament # Roxy's Welcoming Ceremony, Part I # Roxy's Welcoming Ceremony, Part II # Squadapocalypse # The Treasure of Havram # The War on Goth # Shadow Chess on Boards # Sol's Flame Bruisers # The Maccia Cruise - Poets of Christianity # Journey to Longoria # The Mightiest Dragons # Aaros the Benevolent # The Dessert Troupe # Flora's Interception Perfection '' # ''Deviantartia Disassembly '' # ''Gem and Firefly Catch '' # ''Something Beautiful in the Sea # Incursion # Attraction # Annihilation Preparation for Season 3 # Ancient Digpassages '' # ''Flora's Flower Triumph '' '''Season 3' # Cassandra's Letter to the Umbra Queen # Shadow Tears # Winxathlon across Pixie Village # Musa's Backup Plan # Arf Wars, Part I # Arf Wars, Part II # Bloom's Flower Banquet # Ignite Power to Earth # Caroling in Deviantartia # The Honors Society Intervention # DJ Shipman's Tribune # The Fairy Pet's Charms # Umbra-consequences # I scream, Bloom scream # The Umbra Queen's Wrath of Eternity # Prehistoricgized # Deepmoor's unchanging laws # Cattapulto Milano # Yeti Charge # Angelical Hallows of Graciousness '' # ''Dark Endeavours '' # ''Trimusa # Trip to Buble Theme Park # The Umbraverse # The Orchid Queen's Offering # Squid Pirates, Strike! # An Adventure in Linphea # She says a Creepy House will Suffer... # The Shadow of Domino # The Umbra Queen's Monsters of Doom # Umbra Queen Unplugged Preparation for Season 4 # How to Battle the Umbra Queen # The World's Worst Nightmare # The Alfea Fair Season 4 # Roxy's Destiny Day # The Domino Ball '' # ''Not so fast, Umbra Queen # King of the Brave Hour # Draconian Poetry # Enchantix High... or not # The Squid Pirates attack again # Alfea is now Umbrafea # Emma's Dream Come True # Medusaball # Gardenia Wars, Part I # Gardenia Wars, Part II # Gardenia Wars, Part III # Slip and Slide on the Orange Bay # No trespassing, Find a Different Way # The Call of Cthulhu # The Trix's Trading Card Game # Bizarre Allies from an Unfamiliar Land # A Phenomenal Invention # Tecna's Got Your Back # Malice's Retribution # Bloom Catches A Cold # Miss Magix Wars # Onto the Streets of New Longside City # Cthulhu Revenge # The Evil Anita Booglie # Princesses Charming # Stella's Amazing Fashion Show # Tidal Wave Attack # Light and Dark, Part I # Light and Dark, Part II Preparation for Season 5 # Irma is Without a Plan # Dokie Artichoke # Dreaming Big Season 5 #''Fairies Vs. Monsters, Part I'' #''Fairies Vs. Monsters, Part II'' #''Fairies Vs. Monsters, Part III'' #''Fairies Vs. Monsters, Part IV'' #''Fairies Vs. Monsters, Part V'' #''Fairies Vs. Monsters, Part VI'' #''Until Giselle's Ancestor Comes to Give a Gift'' #''Constellation Dakolo'' #''Amaglamation'' #''Giselle's Rigorous Testing'' #''Taking the L'' #''Enchantix High Matrix'' #''Standing in Darkness'' #''Cthulhu Bait'' #''Aquila's Hunt for Wisdom'' #''Attack of the Dragons'' #''Journey to Alcatrix'' #''Gouger's Return, Part I'' #''Gouger's Return, Part II'' #''Gouger's Reign of Valor'' #''Delix Club Bygone'' #''On the 4:00 Alarm'' #''I Go by the Way of Speed'' #''Puzzling Simplicity'' #''Halloweenie Island, Here we come!'' #''A Hallowinx Heart of Forgiveness'' #''Alcatrix Invasion'' #''Walking on the Fistpumps of Shadow'' #''Sun over Moon'' #''Flamingo Bloomingo'' #''Lover of Evil, Lover of Sympathy'' #''Adversity & Trials'' #''Sol, the Fierce Solar Powers'' #''We're on the Runway to Heaven'' #''Attack on Halloweenie Island for a Separation'' #''The Umbra-Center of Heaven'' #''Francis O' Furious, Gothic Practices of His Past'' #''Stella's Fashion Week'' #''Interstellar Warp from Time and Space'' #''The Exilation of Bloom and the Manifestation of a New King'' #''Alfea Manifestation'' #''Where Different Strategies Meet'' #''Retreat'' #''Gang at the Movies'' #''Into Bloom's Backyard Tunnel'' #''A Pompous Coronation'' #''Underwater Reef Battle'' #''Palatino Umbra, Part I'' #''Palatino Umbra, Part II'' #''Otherworldly Showdown Part I'' #''Otherworldly Showdown Part II'' Season 6 # A Beautiful Night # The Creature Game # Velocity and Speed # Alfea's 50th Anniversary Celebration # Goth Rebellion # Apple to Eye # The Tecnoduck 3000 # Attack on Lighthouse Bay # Mythix Strikes Back # Deniz's Magical Fortune # Battle in the Sky, Part I # Battle in the Sky, Part II # Trail of Glow-in-the-Dark Lights # The Ancient Labyrinth of Eternal Death # Once an Imposter, Now a Police Officer # In the Mouse House # The Umbra Queen's Excursion for Invasion # The Umbra Queen's Daredevil Deathmatch of Realityness # Matilda's Reign of a New Evil # Wheel or no Steal # The Boar Awaits You... # Arachna Invasion # Giselle in Peril, Part I # Giselle in Peril, Part II # Giselle in Peril, Part III # Long Island Terrors, Part I # Long Island Terrors, Part II # The Invincible Matterhorns of Destruction, Part I # The Invincible Matterhorns of Destruction, Part II # The Invincible Matterhorns of Destruction, Part III # The Hall of Umbrame Awards Season 7 #''Sakura's Flower Case'' #''The Face of the Earth'' #''Coffeehouse'' #''Waterslide Squid Lessons of Bankruptcy'' #''Umbrilvania's Secrets, Part I'' #''Umbrilvania's Secrets, Part II'' #''Cloud Tower Investigation'' #''Cloud Tower's UltraTrix Mech Revenge'' #''Queen Morwen and the Dark Elves'' #''Operation: Xenophobia'' #''The Return to Delta'' #Matrix Hydra Warning #A Plan for Resistance #Along the Troll Trail #Troll Bonding #Francis O'Furious' Challenge of Death #Bloom and Flora's Dragon Spree #The Power of the Fairy Animals #Looming Around Red Sonja #Longoria Exalts us #The Realm of Icy #Bloomix to the Rescue #The Monster Girls Attack Alfea, Part I #The Monster Girls Attack Alfea, Part II #The Revenge of the Dark Fairies #Dragon Time #Aquila's Snow Camp #The Percursorix Core #Be Umbrageous!, Part I #Be Umbrageous!, Part II #Umbra Queen: Game Over for Magix (Winx Infinity Finale) Season 8 # Your'e the Lucky Number # The Peace Anthem # A-Team Bash # Longoria's Seder of Harmony # Alfea's Grudges, Part I # Alfea's Grudges, Part II # Alfea's Natural Park Fair # Once Upon a Trek, Part I # Once Upon a Trek, Part II # Once Upon a Trek, Part III # Once Upon a Trek, Part IV # A Lifetime Under the Sea # Squid Pirate Siege # Florascence # Deniz's Magical Bow and Arrow Search # The Orchid Queen's Hot Air Balloon Show # This is What Love Means # The Troll Way, Part I # The Troll Way, Part II # Monsterville Mayhem # Mouse House Breakout # Fear Me, Dracula! # I have Enchantix in You # In the Belly of Underland, Part I # In the Belly of Underland, Part II # Cornelia's Final Stand # Propaganda # Blitzkrieg Bonanza # The Umbra Queen's Epic Fails, Part I # The Umbra Queen's Epic Fails, Part II # The Umbra Queen's Epic Fails, Part III